


Orientation

by ConvenientAlias



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/F, Sexual Coercion, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias
Summary: Bennett obtains a Caroline for her Dollhouse, or rather, for herself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChookTingle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChookTingle/gifts).



Bennett watches Caroline’s face as she awakens in the chair. She’s disoriented, but only for a moment. She blinks and then gapes. “Bennett!”

Yes, Bennett.

“You’re alive! I can’t believe…” Caroline trails off. “I thought it killed you. What happened to you? And where am I? What happened to that…tea…lady?”

Tea lady is an amusing description for Adelle DeWitt, and it makes Bennett smile slightly. Adelle would be annoyed to see the impression she’s made on Caroline is so slight—she certainly has her own obsession. But she has never had any relationship with Caroline, not the real Caroline, not like Bennett.

Bennett knows Caroline. She knows what Caroline is capable of. She knows how Caroline can inspire love and fear and loyalty, knows Caroline’s best intentions brought to a bitter extremist end. She’s paid for that knowledge in blood, sweat and tears. She once thought that knowledge, and that relationship was worth it, thought even the slightest praise or gratitude from Caroline was worth it. Now she knows it wasn’t.

Oddly, she still loves Caroline regardless. In some ways it doesn’t even feel like it’s Caroline’s fault—Caroline’s more of a natural disaster than a mastermind, and she probably never meant to hurt Bennett, not really. Bennett took out her frustration on dolls and imprints enough over the years. Now she has Caroline’s body and mind both together, and she has grown kinder, more patient.

She will be good to Caroline, now that they are together again. But she will be firm.

“To answer your questions: I am alive. Rossum Corporation kept me on despite knowing our involvement. There was blackmail involved. But their salaries are reasonable.” Extraordinary, actually, but neither she nor Caroline ever gave a shit about money, she’s just throwing that in because fuck it, she’s not going to play the victim today. She’s not the villain, either, despite her working with Rossum, but she’s not a victim anymore. “Also, I lost my hand. That is what ‘happened’ to me.” She touches her bad arm with an ironic smile. “I suppose I got off lightly, considering you lost your body and your mind.”

“The tea lady’s gone,” she continues. “You’re out of the LA Dollhouse, where you have been for the past three years. Now you’re in my Dollhouse.” She tilts her head. “Do you like it?”

“So we’re still in a Rossum building,” Caroline says.

“You may notice you’re strapped into a chair used for imprinting dolls, so, yes. Brilliant observation.”

“Bennett, I’m confused.”

Bennett pats her arm consolingly. Poor confused Caroline. “I’m something of a genius, as I believe you know. I’ve moved up the ranks very quickly. I obtained your body and mind for my personal use, so you’re currently out of circulation as a doll. If you cooperate, I can help you stay that way.”

“You mean, you can get me out of here.”

Bennett raises her eyebrows. “No. Do you want me to lose my job?”

“We can go on the run. Whatever they’re holding over you…”

“I like my job. I’d like to keep it. Also, I’d rather not be killed. Don’t you feel the same, Caroline?” Bennett turns. Looking Caroline in the eyes for too long goes to her head. “Then again, you did used to be kind of suicidal…”

“Just tell me your plan,” Caroline hisses. “And for God’s sake, get me out of this chair.”

Bennett frowns. That’s not the tone of voice to use with someone who has you completely in their power. She turns and forces Caroline’s head down hard against the chair’s headrest. “Be polite, Caroline.”

“What the fuck.”

“You ruined my life. Be polite.”

“Please, just tell me your plan. What do you want?”

“I thought I’d do you a favor, since you’ve been so good to me in the past,” Bennett says. She doesn’t lighten her one handed grip on Caroline’s head. “You have two years left on your contract. You have to honor it. You can serve as a doll in L.A., or you can stay here with me as a…research project. Research projects can be basically anything you want, you know. I don’t have to play with your mind if I don’t want to.” Though, she might. Might be fun to splice something into Caroline’s personality—maybe enhance her ability to feel pain or make her more naturally submissive. Then again, it wouldn’t provide the same raw thrill as dealing with the untainted original.

“So I spend two years with you sitting on my ass?”

“If you caused trouble, I would send you back to L.A. You would also be required to provide me with certain services. I can only keep so many research projects at a time, you know. I like them to be of use.”

“Services? You know I’m not a scientist.”

Bennett smiles. “You’re very stupid. I don’t need a scientist. There are plenty of those around.” She touches Caroline’s lips with her good hand. “I want a doll.”

She strokes Caroline’s bottom lip with her thumb. Caroline stares at her. Bennett has never seen her so thrown off guard. I did this, she thinks, and she feels just a little proud. Of course she’s made Caroline imprints scream and cry and beg before, but to have such an effect while having done so little is something else entirely.

“What’s that—” Caroline’s voice cuts off when Bennett slips her fingers fully into her mouth. She’s not wearing a medical glove, and it’s very unsanitary, but it’s worth it to see horror growing on Caroline’s face, pure horror. She only feels around for a moment before withdrawing her hand.

“I want to fuck you, Caroline,” she says bluntly. “I want you to be my willing whore. If you can do that, you can stay. If not, I can send you back to L.A., and you can whore yourself out to people you don’t know and forget all about it afterwards. I’m sure the tea lady would be glad at least. She was very upset that I transferred you here. You’re very popular in L.A., Caroline—of course they call you Echo there, but it’s not a huge difference. Only your mind.”

She leans forward. “Stay or go?”

“What did they do to you,” Caroline whispers. It’s not quite a question.

“What did you do to me,” Bennett corrects her. “Stay. Or. Go.”

Caroline frowns. “Stay.”

Her voice is oddly determined. Too much like the old vigilante for Bennett’s taste. But it’s the answer Bennett wants. She lets Caroline out of the chair. “Follow me.”

She’s set aside a room for Caroline. It’s a nice room, as doll rooms go. It has a little compartment that will put her to sleep at night, yes, but it also has a bureau with clothes in it, even including a pair of jeans, and it has a house plant like the ones they keep in L.A. If there’s one thing she begrudges DeWitt, it’s the luxury of her grounds. That, and until now Echo, but now she has Echo so all that’s left to her old bitterness is pettiness.

“Do you like it?” she asks.

“As prisons go, it’s not bad,” Caroline says. Her body is tense.

Bennett sighs. “That’s not a lot of appreciation. I think you can do better, Caroline.”

Caroline turns. “Well excuse me if I don’t—”

This time Bennett interrupts her with her lips instead of her fingers. It’s more efficient and it’s more enjoyable. She licks into Caroline’s mouth, sucks and then bites down a little too hard. She doesn’t draw blood. Save the revelation that she likes playing rough with her dolls for later—she decided to be good with Caroline for now, after all, play nice with the stupid little bitch. Caroline’s hands come up to grab her cheeks, but she doesn’t push her off. So she remembers what part she plays here. Good.

She pulls away. “I think we should start your duties, Caroline.”

“Not even going to let me settle in first?”

“Let’s call this orientation.” She points at the floor. “That is the ground. That is where your knees should be when I’m in the room, unless otherwise stated.”

Caroline stares at her. She raises her eyebrows and points again, emphatically, until Caroline sinks down. The tension in her shoulders is tighter than ever.

 Bennett smiles mockingly. She pulls down her pants and underwear. She can do it easily with one hand these days. “This is my clit.” She points to it, strokes it lightly. She’s only a little aroused right now—she was too focused on science earlier, and the joy at seeing Caroline’s shock was a different kind of enjoyment—but she’s getting there. “That’s where your mouth should be right now.”

Echo’s been with female clients before. Bennett knows that, she’s read her records more than once. Caroline possibly hasn’t been with a woman, because her tongue is hesitant. That or she just feels a bit awkward giving oral to a woman who’s blackmailing her and also used to be her best friend. Either way, Bennett doesn’t mind the awkwardness. She doesn’t use dolls too often—they spoil you too much. She doesn’t expect sex to be perfect, just real. And the reality of Caroline’s warm tongue swirling against her clit is all too sweet.

She fists her hand in Caroline’s hair, pulls a little. The bitch whimpers a little bit, but she doesn’t let up on her job. Quick learner. She pushes Caroline in a little further. “Good job, Caroline. You’re learning fast. Now I want you to eat my cunt. That’s my cunt, Caroline. This will be one of your new jobs around here so I hope you’re paying attention.”

Caroline doesn’t respond, of course. Her mouth is too busy. But she’s clearly paying attention, and for a beginner she’s not doing such a bad job. Bennett relaxes her grip on her hair and strokes it instead. “Keep going. Keep going.” Caroline. It’s Caroline doing this to her, not some cheap copy, Caroline who must hate the degradation, whose cheeks are flushing red, whose lips are smeared with Bennett’s arousal. It’s that knowledge that makes Bennett come—that, and a particular twist of Caroline’s tongue.

“You might be a little talented at this,” she says as she pushes Caroline’s face away. “I’m glad I brought you out of that whore house.”

Caroline’s lips, cheeks and chin are shiny wet.

“Say thank you, Caroline,” Bennett says. “Won’t you please? I gave you a compliment.” And a new fucking life, so Caroline just better show some gratitude.

Caroline brings a hand up to wipe her face off, but Bennett stops her. “Say thank you.”

“Thank you so much, Bennett,” Caroline says. “You really are a nutjob.” Bennett has a hand blocking her face so she can’t wipe it off, and she licks her lips. It must be an instinctive attempt to clean herself, because she realizes what she’s doing when Bennett smiles, and she stops.

“Do you like the taste of me, Caroline? I hope you do. You’ll be eating it day in and day out from now on.”

Caroline presses her thighs together. Bennett looks down. So tense. She wonders… She refuses to kneel in Caroline’s presence but she crouches and puts her hand between Caroline’s legs. Yes. Damp.

“So you did like it,” she murmurs.

Caroline’s face is red. Angry now, she viciously wipes off her face with her sleeve. This time Bennett doesn’t stop her. “Is orientation over yet?”

“For now.” Bennett strokes her hair one last time. “Get used to your room. I’ll be visiting you tomorrow. I have more official research projects to work on.”


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline has a hard time connecting the Bennett she used to know, the Bennett she feels like existed only a week ago (she knows, logically, it’s been three years but her brain can’t process that, seeing as the memories have been literally erased) with the Bennett she sees in front of her now. The old Bennett: bashful but eager, shy and easily embarrassed, loyal and true. The new Bennett: Honestly all that can be said about her is, what the fuck. And she’s said that several times now, which never make the new Bennett react all that well.

Really Caroline’s adjusting about as well as can be expected. She’s been in “Bennett’s Dollhouse” for about a week and a half now, and Bennett keeps her on a regular schedule. Meals are brought to her by various workers. They don’t speak to her, only hand her a tray with simple food like a sandwich and applesauce or toast with marmalade. At night the lights go out and a compartment in the floor opens—during one of their brief “orientation” sessions Bennett told her she has to sleep in there so she does, and even though it’s claustrophobic as hell she somehow always wakes up refreshed and calm. She never has bad dreams. She’s not sure she dreams at all.

Bennett’s visits are also regular. She seems to squeeze them into a particular niche in her schedule—that or she’s actually added them to her schedule, as if Caroline were an actual research project instead of her ex-best-friend-slash-sex-toy. She touches Caroline or she makes Caroline touch her, she asks Caroline a few questions about how she’s been all day, and then she leaves. And then she returns the next day.

Caroline’s so goddamn bored all the time that she almost looks forward to the visits. But she dreads them too. It’s not so much a hardship to get down on her knees for Bennett or let Bennett do the same for her. Sure, she messed around in college, and for a while she even considered fucking Bennett, back when they were friends and Bennett had an obvious hero worship complex. But she hates the way Bennett talks while they do it, clinical even in her moans, and she hates how when she gets off on it, Bennett just looks more amused. She hates the condescension.

But she knows she just has to be patient. Wait for a chance to escape. Then she’ll get out of here, and if she can she’ll take Bennett with her, get her some mental help, and if she can’t then too bad. She’s still getting out, and she’s not waiting two years for it.

She has to be patient, but patience is hard.

Like today. Bennett tells her to hold still as she kisses her, letting her hands just barely wander under her shirt. She pulls back after every slow, lingering kiss to look at Caroline and to smirk. And the seventh time she does it, Caroline loses it.

She grabs Bennett by the arms and shoves her against the wall. There’s not much furniture in the room so that’s pretty easy. And she lunges in and kisses Bennett brutally, biting down hard on her lips. She can taste the copper of blood welling up. Probably it will bruise too. She sucks down, hearing Bennett moan in a way that is not so clinical. Bennett pushes against her weakly with her one hand but she’s not done until she’s done, until she’s satisfied. Then she steps back and looks at Bennett’s wide, watery eyes.

“Don’t fuck with me,” she snaps.

Bennett presses her lips together. She steps over to the door and keys in the pass-code that lets her out. She leaves without another word.

The room is silent as always. Caroline presses a hand to her lips. Her jaw is shaking, but it can’t be guilt she feels. She needs to show Bennett she’s not in charge. Caroline isn’t someone to be messed with.

Dinner comes as usual, and as usual Caroline sleeps, and is visited by no dreams.

The next day, at Bennett’s usual appointment time, two men come in instead. They take Caroline by the arms. She walks with them without struggling. This is not her opportunity to escape, clearly, and why should she fight when they’re taking her out of her cell?

When they reach the imprinting room, she realizes her mistake. She throws herself back, dragging her feet against the floor even though she’s wearing no shoes and can’t get any traction. They bring her forward regardless, ignoring her thrashing. Bennett is standing beside the chair and watches almost disinterestedly as they strap her in.

“So this is it? You’re just going to erase me?” she says. Her voice is hoarse. “You’re just going to send me back to the fucking tea lady in L.A.? God, you’re sensitive!”

“You’re very upset, Caroline,” Bennett notes. “If you’ll stop screaming we can talk about this rationally.”

“There’s nothing rational about murder,” Caroline says. “That’s what it is if you erase my mind.”

“There have been plenty of rational murders in history. But I take it you don’t want me to erase your imprint? Put your mind back in its drive and send your body back into service?” Bennett raises her eyebrows. “Shouldn’t that appeal to you? You’re so mad at me, after all. And you don’t want me fucking with you.” On her lips even Caroline’s own swear becomes clinical.

“I just want things to be the way they used to be, Bennett,” Caroline says. “Please. Stop being this…monster.”

Bennett’s lips tighten. “I am a monster.”

She puts her hand on Caroline’s stomach. It rests there, light, and Caroline tenses under it, forces herself not to move—it’s not like she could get Bennett off anyway, not strapped in as she is. Bennett says, “But you don’t want me to send you away.”

Caroline swallows. She has no chance of escaping if they erase her fucking mind. “No. Please don’t.”

“I’d like to hear you say it with a little more feeling.”

“Please. Please don’t send me away, Bennett.” Caroline stares at her until she looks back, still with those calm and analytical eyes. “You can fuck me and fuck with me all you want. I’m your doll.”

Bennett’s hand wanders up to Caroline’s chest. It sits on her sternum between her breasts. She smiles slightly. “Yes. You are. I’m glad we’ve cleared that up.” She turns away and moves to the controls of the computer. “It’s good to hear you say that. But I didn’t bring you here to wipe your mind. This machine has more than one function.” She’s fiddling with something on the screen. “I just want to make sure you know what this is, Caroline. What we are. What you are to me.”

“I’m your doll. I’m your fuck. I get that—”

“But you don’t, really. You just say you do.” Bennett pauses, looks back. “I’ve been too soft on you.”

And she turns back to the computer and maybe she says something but Caroline can’t hear her because suddenly she’s in pain. It crashes down from her head first, then strums its way through her body, through her chest (and her heart is beating faster, faster) and into her hips, her legs, even the tips of her toes. She’s squirming, struggling against her own will, but the restraints are too tight for her to move more than an inch in any direction.

In a moment it is less intense but her whole body is still buzzing with it. She can hear her own pants, hideously pitiful, but she can’t get herself to stop, to draw deeper breaths. To calm her heart down.

“My machine is also capable of creating physical sensations by manipulating brain waves,” Bennett says. “Including pain. This is the pain simulator. It simulates pain on a scale from one to ten. You are currently at a three.”

Caroline can’t imagine what a ten is.

“So this is your punishment,” Bennett says. “Do you think you’ve learned your lesson?”

“Yes,” Caroline says through gritted teeth.

Bennett smiles. “So I can do anything with you I want?”

“Anything. Turn it off!”

Bennett sighs. “Too bad. I want to keep you like this. For a little while.”

She puts her hand on Caroline’s stomach, which is now far tenser than before, every muscle fighting itself. “You should relax. You can’t do anything about the pain. Just let yourself feel it.”

“Easy for you to say.”

“Don’t you think you should watch your mouth? I could keep you like this for hours. All I’d have to do is leave the room. There’d be no permanent damage.”

Caroline tries to steady her breathing. “I’m sorry. Please turn it off.”

“I already said I’m not doing that yet.”

Bennett pulls Caroline’s pants down. With one hand and the restraints in place, she still makes a quick job of exposing Caroline’s hips and cunt. Caroline only realizes she’s wet when Bennett puts a hand on her labia and, despite all the tension and pain in her body, she can’t help but buck her hips toward it.

“Your body’s confused. It knows it’s getting an adrenalin rush, but it can’t differentiate why,” Bennett says. “Thus, arousal.”

She lifts a wet hand as if to demonstrate the phenomenon, then sucks on one of her fingers. Old Bennett was never this sexy, and Caroline hates what the sight does to her.

“I’ll be nice,” Bennett says.

She brings her hand down. For a moment she plays with Caroline’s clit, rubbing it in circles, slow and rhythmic, slower, in fact, than Caroline’s breaths. But before Caroline can come—and she’s embarrassingly close—she moves her hand to Caroline’s cunt and slowly works in one finger, then another, then another. She fits in four whole fingers, Caroline’s slick making it easy, and moves her hand up and down, up and down. Caroline isn’t sure whether she’s bucking into the motion or spasming from the pain, but pain and pleasure mix into a heady combination, and she comes with a delirious groan.

That’s not enough to make Bennett stop. She just keeps on pumping. There is an expression of determination on her face, a doctor’s determination. Caroline can hear her own voice begging, unsure of what she’s even saying, sometimes telling Bennett to stop, to turn the simulator off, sometimes begging her for more.

She comes again. Bennett smiles, a shy-sly smile, as if they’re conspiring together. And as Caroline stares at her in exhaustion, she turns off the chair.

“What are you, Caroline?” she asks.

I’m your doll, Caroline means to say. But she’s exhausted, and instead what spills out is only a single word. “Yours.”

Bennett pulls her pants back up. “Good job. You learned so well today.” She strokes Caroline’s hair. “You’re pretty when you’re in pain, you know.”

“Well, it’s good to know that.”

“I want to do it again.” Bennett smiles, again conspiratory. “But I’ll be good. Unless you aren’t. Then, maybe we’ll see.”

The men unstrap Caroline from the chair. She wobbles, and they support her on the walk back to her room. Again, she does not fight.

She has to escape. Bennett’s completely around the bend, and there’s no way of knowing what will upset her next. But if a single rough kiss got Caroline this, what would the punishment be if she tried to break out of the dollhouse? She shudders.


End file.
